Naruto, El nuevo AVATAR
by nolanv3
Summary: En un mundo que esta a punto de caer e un nuevo ciclo de dolor y destrucción, el destino a decidió otorgar de poderes divinos a un nuevo elegido para evitar la destrucción del Mundo. Contiene elementos de Avatar la leyenda de Aang, pero no es crossover
1. Prologo

Hola, soy nuevo aquí y les traigo esta idea que me ronda la cabeza desde hace ya algún tiempo, espero que les agrade.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y las ideas provenientes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Prologo: EL ORIGEN.

Mundo Shinobi, es un mundo donde la gente tienen la habilidad de usar su energía corporal y espiritual, combinarlos en otro tipo de energía que denominan Chacra, esta energía es utilizada en muchos hábitos de la vida en este mundo, desde la agricultura hasta la guerra, este último uso ha propiciado el uso extensivo de esta energía para crear ejércitos de soldados llamados Shinobis, quienes utilizan esta energía para crear poderosas técnicas de combate para luchar entre sí por diversos motivos y causas.

Pero en sus inicios, cuando el hombre descubrió esta energía, no fue utilizada para fines armamentísticos, sino para propiciar la paz entre los humanos, su descubridor e impulsor fue un hombre que hasta el día de hoy es reconocido como un dios entre los hombres y mujeres del mundo, por quienes tienen conocimiento de este, puesto que su vida expiro hace ya hace incontables años y su leyenda ha ido de apoco desapareciendo.

Este hombre fue un elegido por el destino para traer la paz a su mundo, puesto que durante su vida un demonio de poderes malignos acechaba a la humanidad, el hombre fue bendecido por poderes que solo se le otorgan a una persona cuando el mundo está a punto de entrar en crisis. El demonio fue llamado Juubi por sus 10 colas características que ondeaban a su retaguardia y el hombre fue conocido como Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos), este hombre utilizando sus poderes hizo frente a la bestia con quien lucho en una batalla épica sin precedentes, pero la bestia poseía demasiado poder por lo que el hombre no pudo derrotar a este monstruo pero encontró otra solución, absorbió los poderes del Juubi dentro de su cuerpo mientras que la parte física del monstruo fue sellada en lo que conocemos hoy en día como la Luna.

Luego de esta cruenta batalla, el hombre obtuvo los ojos de la bestia, lo que le dio la denominación que conocemos, puesto que sus ojos mutaron a un color gris con 6 círculos concéntricos. El sabio viajo por todo el mundo enseñándoles a las personas a utilizar parte de sus poderes para que pudieran utilizarlas en su vida diaria y ayudar en sus tareas y evitar los conflictos entre ellos, esto en un principio resulto, se generó una época de paz, pero fue manchada por la ambición del hombre después de la muerte del sabio, utilizando estos conocimientos para traer caos y destrucción solo para favorecer a unos cuantos.

Esto comenzó cuando el Sabio murió, dejando la responsabilidad de compartir sus conocimientos y la paz a sus hijos, pero tuvo que hacer una elección para saber quién llevaría las riendas del mundo, su hijo menor que poseía parte de sus poderes físicos quien creía que la paz se llevaría por medio del amor fue el elegido dejando a su hermano mayor quien creía que la paz solo se podía lograr por medio del poder, esta elección trajo consigo la envidia y odio por parte de este último por no tener lo que creía que le pertenecía lo que hizo que lucharan entre ellos llevando este conflicto incluso a sus descendientes lo que más tarde se conocería como la "cadena del odio".

Otro inconveniente tras la muerte del sabio, fue la energía absorbida a la bestia, puesto que se temía que reviviera una vez que el sabio muriera, lo que lo obligo en sus últimos momentos dividir esta energía para que las próximas generaciones pudieran hacerle frente a un poder menor al ser dividida, la energía fue dividida en 9 partes, pero hubo un inconveniente, que no fue equitativa, la primera división fue en mayor concentración que las siguientes, estas energías viajaron a través del mundo hasta que fueron absorbidas por distintos animales dándoles increíbles poderes así como su tamaño creció y obtuvieron distintos números de colas dependiendo del poder que les fue otorgado, desde el Kyuubi hasta el Ishibi llamados por sus números de colas, estas bestias por un tiempo estuvieron tranquilas en el mundo hasta que la ambición de poder del hombre las alcanzo, siendo utilizados por los humanos para la guerra lo que hizo que las bestias generaran un odio hacia el mundo cada vez mayor despertando la parte demoniaca del Juubi en su interior lo que obtuvo por resultado criaturas llenas de odio que cada vez que tenían oportunidad atacaban a los humanos, hasta que llegaron a la misma conclusión que el sabio que para poder controlarlos sin ser una amenaza, fueron sellados dentro de personas creando a los jinchurikis.

Así paso el tiempo, por siglos se mantuvo un régimen de familias o clanes de shinobis que valían cada uno por ellos mismos y batallaban contra otros por poder de tierras u otras riquezas, hasta que los líderes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha terminaron con aquello, por petición del primero comenzaron a establecerse y llegar a acuerdos para evitar más conflictos creando así las denominadas aldeas ocultas.

Una de ellas fue Konoha no sato, lugar donde grandes leyendas del mundo shinobi nacieron, desde sus inicios tuvo la suerte de contar con grandes leyendas del mundo desde Shodaime Hokage, primer líder de la aldea, Hashirama Senju y su rival Uchiha Madara, quienes fueron descendientes directos del sabio de los seis caminos, quienes fueron los últimos protagonistas de la "Cadena del Odio", hasta el último de sus héroes que dio la vida por su pueblo Namikaze Minato. Esta aldea ha sido una de las potencias dentro de este mundo cubierto de dolor y odio por las constantes batallas y guerras que se generaron y generan hasta el día de hoy, al menos los últimos años se ha dado una época de relativa paz en la aldea, pero esto está a punto de ser manchado por la desgracia de la guerra y la destrucción y no solo a esta aldea sino al mundo entero.

Es por esto que el destino ha decidido volver a otorgar poderes a un nuevo elegido, ha decidido volver a crear un nuevo AVATAR que vele por el equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen un mensaje para saber si tengo errores y sus opiniones.

Si ya lo habían leído antes les digo que este es el prólogo V2.0 ya que no me gusto como quedo al principio y lo estilice un poco.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y las ideas provenientes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 1

Aldea de Konoha, 13 años desde el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea donde el Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida y la de su familia para evitar su destrucción, sacrifico su vida junto a la de su esposa sellando a la bestia en el interior de su propio hijo con la esperanza de que aprendiera a usar los poderes de la bestia en el futuro y proteger el mundo de una nueva amenaza latente sobre la humanidad.

Este niño durante su vida tuvo que soportar una vida de angustias y dolor extrema por parte de los habitantes de la aldea debido a que no supieron ver la diferencia entre el carcelero y el encarcelado, el chico no supo el motivo de su soledad sino hasta el día en que se convirtió en shinobi de la aldea, todo a causa de un engaño por parte de una de estas personas, pero al mismo tiempo supo de otra persona que aun sabiendo de su condición, si supo ver que él era el carcelero y no el prisionero lo que lo convirtió en la primera persona en reconocerlo por lo que es convirtiéndose en la primera persona valiosa para el chico. Aun con todo esto lo más destacable de este chico es que a pesar de la vida que tuvo nunca se dejó llevar por el odio y el rencor llegando a soñar en proteger a todas las personas de la aldea incluyendo a quienes lo agredieron en el pasado, convirtiéndose en el líder de la aldea, el Hokage, para ser reconocido y velar por la seguridad y bienestar de los ciudadanos, el nombre de este chico es Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero su verdadero nombre es NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI, pero su primer apellido no se le ha sido dicho y es mantenido como secreto de máxima seguridad dentro de la aldea debido a las potenciales amenazas que le podrían llegar debido a la fama de su padre en el mundo que por el rencor pueden llegar a intentar vengarse de su heredero, todo esto fue por orden de Sandaime Hokage, líder de turno en la aldea luego de la muerte de Yondaime.

Su condición de carcelero también fue mantenido como secreto de máxima seguridad, pero aun así fue filtrado, aun cuando la pena de divulgarlo fueran duras, esto hizo que la aldea lo maltratara tanto física como psicológicamente durante su vida, es por esto que durante su niñez no fue uno de los mejores dentro de sus pares debido a que no tuvo nadie quien lo guiara, por la falta de afecto que tuvo, se vio envuelto en muchas travesuras que le valieron muchos castigos, nunca pudo hacer muchos amigos debido a que los adultos evitaban que sus hijos se juntaran con él.

Por suerte cuando entro a la academia, donde los futuros Shinobis son entrenados he inculcados en lo básico de esta profesión, donde muchos niños no lo soportaban, creo lazos con algunos de ellos quienes supieron verlo como un par a ellos, se pudo decir que durante estos años su dolor fue apaciguado en parte.

Aun así por falta de atención siguió siendo bromista y el peor de su clase por no tener un guía durante sus comienzos, lo que lo hizo reprobar el examen de admisión a la profesión de Shinobi al menos 3 veces, en la última fue engañado por uno de sus profesores que le tenía rencor y se vio envuelto en un altercado donde otro de sus profesores fue agredido, pero fue en esta oportunidad que supo el porqué del odio que los aldeanos le tenían, esto pudo tener un mal final si no fuera porque su profesor salvador lo reconoció en ese momento como el carcelero, buen alumno y niño y no como el monstro que alberga en su interior, este fue el inicio de la aceptación del pueblo hacia el chico donde también debido a una de las técnicas que aprendió a través del rollo que fue motivado a robar por parte del traidor con el cual fue capaz de apresarlo y convertirse finalmente en Shinobi.

Desde este suceso ha sido testigo y protagonista de diversas aventuras entre ellas, ser el salvador de un pueblo que estaba siendo aterrorizado por un magnate de oscuros sentimientos llegando a contratar a asesinos profesionales, Shinobis renegados, fue capaz de enfrentarse a uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo y hacerlo recapacitar sus sentimientos hacia su pupilo que lo acompañaba, esta ocasión fue importante para el chico ya que encontró su camino a seguir durante su vida, una en la cual jamás retiraría sus palabras.

Otra fue el enfrentamiento a otro de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo conocido antiguamente como uno de los Shinobis más poderosos de su propia aldea, Orochimaru el Sannin de las serpientes, aun cuando no le fue posible derrotarlo ni terminar sus planes, fue capaz de darle lucha y motivar a sus compañeros.

Después de este suceso que se dio durante los exámenes Chunnin, examen que te permite elevar tu rango dentro de la profesión de Shinobis siendo la más baja gennin donde se encuentra ahora seguida de Chunnin y Jounnin, ahora se encuentra en la etapa de eliminatorias antes de la tercera fase de los exámenes, debido a un exceso de participantes, originalmente el examen constaba de una prueba de espionaje, una de supervivencia y por ultimo de combate.

El protagonista de esta historia se encuentra en este momento próximo a su batalla por un puesto en la tercera parte del examen, su oponente un antiguo compañero de la academia Inuzuka Kiba junto a su fiel compañero de batallas el perro Akamaru, la batalla se daría dentro de un edificio que se encuentra dentro de uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea conocido como el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 o también conocido como "El bosque de la Muerte", lugar donde se dio la segunda etapa del examen. Dentro del edificio se encuentra una arena de combate bastante amplia con gradas a los costados para que los demás participantes observaran y esperaran sus respectivos combates.

En el lugar encuentran los antiguos compañeros de academia del protagonista que se volvieron gennin a él como también a sus maestros Jounnin, además de otro equipo de la aldea de un año superior en edad y dos equipos extranjeros uno de la aldea de la Arena del país del viento junto a equipo de la aldea del sonido del país del arroz, junto a otras personas que se encontraban cargo de los exámenes más el Hokage mismo.

Ambos contrincantes bajaron a la arena de combate quedando frente a frente junto a un Jounnin en medio de ambos como réferi del combate.

-¡Por fin es mi turno, es hora de mostrar mis habilidades!- dijo feliz Naruto, ya que estaba emocionado de luchar después de ver los anteriores combates.

-¡Ni te creas, te toco conmigo ahora no tienes oportunidad!- dijo Kiba molesto

-¡Oye no traigas mascotas a los combates, va a interferir en la Lucha!- dijo el rubio cuando Kiba dejo a su compañero en el suelo después de que lo bajara de su cabeza

-¡Idiota, Akamaru también va a luchar!- respondió el Inuzuka

Luego de que el réferi le confirmara que Akamaru puede luchar al ser considerado los animales y los insectos como armas, les dio el inicio al combate.

-Akamaru no hagas nada, terminare esto de un solo golpe- le dijo su dueño a su mascota

-Di lo que quieras, no podrás derrotarme- le respondió el rubio

EL Inuzuka se apoyó en sus 4 extremidades para después susurrar -Giyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu- después se ve como el chacra lo rodea y sus uñas se alargan semejándose a garras, luego desapareció debido a su velocidad ya que se lanzó con todo al rubio, le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando hacia atrás dejándolo en el suelo.

Mientras los demás participantes vieron esto, pensaron que el rubio ya estaba acabado y que era un debilucho debido a varios comentarios que se escucharon en las gradas, pero se sorprendieron todos al levantarse como si nada después del golpe solo con un hilo de sangre que corría de la comisura de su boca, cuando se levantó alzo la mirada en contra de su oponente.

-¡No me Subestimes!- le grito el Rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Maldito, ahora peleare enserio!- El Inuzuka saco de su porta shuriken unas píldoras, una se la lanzo a Akamaru y la otra se la trago el mismo.

Luego de esto Akamaru cambio su color de pelaje a uno rojo brillante y se lanzó encima de su amo quien se posó en sus cuatro extremidades para recibir a su compañero en su espalda para luego gritar -¡Giyuu Ninpou, Jyuujin Bunshin!- luego de esto se vio que Akamaru se transformó en un clon perfecto del Inuzuka apoyado en su espalda, de nuevo sus uñas se alargaron en garras y sus caninos semejaron colmillos.

Luego de esto ambos se lanzaron en contra del Rubio, quien los esquivo saltando hacia atrás, luego ambos Kibas se replegaron por el campo de batalla lanzándose contra el rubio, desde distintas direcciones, que solamente pudo esquivarlos una y otra vez, hasta que ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo lo que obligó al rubio a saltar sobre ellos quedando en una difícil situación debido a que quedo en el aire sin posibilidad de esquivar, los Inuzuka aprovecharon esto y se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente al lugar donde el rubio caería inminentemente comenzaron a girar sobre si mismos dejando a la vista dos ciclones que se dirigían hacia Naruto, cuando toco suelo fue golpeado brutalmente lanzándolo hacia arriba volando unos metros para luego caer fuertemente en el piso que cuando hizo contacto escupió sangre de la boca y para luego quedar boca abajo.

Una ojiperla presente entre los espectadores, solo pudo apartar la mirada cuando el rubio cayó.

-¡Esa es nuestra habilidad!- le dijo Kiba una vez que se detuvo a pases del rubio tirado en el piso.

-No puedo perder aquí, ya que me convertiré en Hokage- dijo el rubio en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por los demás mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse.

-¿Tu, convertirte en Hokague?, si eres más débil que yo- le respondió Kiba entre risas para luego continuar -¡yo seré Hokage por ti!- dijo para largarse a reír de él.

Estas palabras lo hicieron enojarse, puesto que era su más preciado sueño, haciendo que sus manos tomaran la posición de puño.

-Sabes en tu interior que no podrás convertirte en Hokage, ¡Así que deja de hacerte el duro!- dijo nuevamente entre risas el Inuzuka.

Esto enfureció más al rubio que aun intentaba levantarse, mientras en las gradas una Ojiperla negaba las palabras de su compañero en su mente, alegando de que le rubio no era débil, comparándose con él quien cree en él mismo al contrario de ella y que se esfuerza al máximo y que nadie se preocupa de conocer al verdadero Naruto, todo esto mientras recordaba las veces que observaba a escondidas al rubio esforzarse por mejorar.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido como de un palpitar que retumbo en toda la sala, todos se sorprendieron en ese momento, vieron que el rubio comenzaba a levantarse poniéndose de rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza, una gran cantidad de Chakra, tanto que era visible a simple vista, comenzó a emanar del rubio violentamente mientras se quejaba del dolor que sentía en su cabeza.

-¡ES HORA DE QUE DESPIERTES!- escucho el rubio en su cabeza, cerró los ojos por el dolor, todos estaban entre sorprendidos y asustados por lo que veían, aun salía un torrente de chacra del rubio, en un principio era de color azul, pero iba cambiando gradualmente a blanco hasta que este color domino sobre el azul.

Sandaime Hokague, se encontraba sorprendido y preocupado por lo que sucedía, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ese chacra no correspondía al "ser" encarcelado en el interior del chico, por lo que cuando vio que los jounnin a su lado iban a intervenir no se los permitió.

-¡Tranquilos todos, ese chakra no corresponde a lo que piensan!- Grito el Hokage tranquilizando a los Jounnin que conocían la verdad del rubio y dejando a los gennin desconcertados por estas palabras.

Mientras el maestro del chico también se mostraba desconcertado y preocupado por lo que pasaba, también se dio cuenta de que ese chakra no correspondía al Kyubi puesto que no contenía el instinto asesino y sed de sangre de este último como lo recordaba en su batalla en el país de las olas, es más de alguna manera transmitía un sentimiento cálido.

-¡Kakashi, ¿lo que dice Sandaime es cierto?- le pregunto Kurenai, preocupada por lo que sucedía, dejando sorprendidos a los chicos, ya que no sabían que había un secreto alrededor del rubio, en especial la chica de su equipo.

-Sí, es correcto, no corresponde a "eso"- le respondió Kakashi a su interlocutora.

-¿De qué hablan Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué es "eso" de lo que hablan?- le pregunto la alumna de este ya que no sabía de qué hablaban.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no es nada- le respondió mostrando su ojito feliz (XD) a su alumna para luego seguir mirando lo que sucedía, dejando a su alumna aun con la duda y dejando en claro que lo le respondería más.

-De que... hablan kurenai-sensei- le pregunto a su vez Hinata a su maestra, quien solo la miro negando con la cabeza, dejando en claro que tampoco le iba a responder, dejándola preocupada igualmente.

Mientras con el ojiazul, de alguna manera dejo de sentir dolor, así que empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar totalmente distinto al campo de batalla donde se encontraba anteriormente dejándolo sorprendido, ya que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente blanco, hacia donde observaba todo era blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto al aire ya que no observaba a nadie por lo que no esperaba respuesta.

-En tu mente- le respondió una voz de la nada asustando al rubio.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí la siguiente entrega de este fic, aún es algo corto, pero los demás serán más largos, puesto que esto aún es una introducción a la historia.

Bueno sin más me despido.

Saludos y suerte.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y a las personas que lo han leído.

Lamento la demora, es que aun cuando llevo un par de capítulos por delante, me hice un lio en la parte anterior al torneo, tengo demasiadas ideas y en un mes de entrenamiento no alcanzara a hacer nada el rubio aún estoy pensando lo que voy a hacer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y las ideas provenientes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 2

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto al aire ya que no observaba a nadie por lo que no esperaba respuesta.

-En tu mente- le respondió una voz de la nada asustando al rubio.

El rubio dio un brinco debido al susto que se llevó, para luego mirar nuevamente a todos lados, pero aún no veía a nadie.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES, DONDE ESTAS? ¡MUESTRATE!- Grito el rubio poniéndose en posición de defensa esperando lo peor.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño- escucho nuevamente

De pronto frente a él se mostró una figura de un hombre, no podía verle ninguno de sus rasgos pues era como si estuviera echo de luz, solo se notaban unas figuras como de colmillos alrededor de su cuello a semejanza de un collar, además de unos mechones de cabello en su frente semejando a cuernos, también podía observar boca al hablar, pero lo que más sorprendió al rubio fueron sus ojos, grises con 6 círculos concéntricos.

-En vida fui conocido como Rikudou Sennin, quien enseño el uso del chacra a las personas, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ryu, ¿tu cómo te llamas?- le dijo la figura una vez que estuvo frente al rubio dándole la mano en forma de saludo a Naruto.

-U...Uzumaki Naruto- le respondió el chico perplejo ya que aún no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto Naruto- le dijo el hombre -Veras estas aquí porque es el momento en que despiertes tus poderes- le dijo tranquilamente al chico.

-¿M...Mis poderes?- repitió el ojiazul aun sin entender nada.

-Veras Naruto, Cada vez que la humanidad se encuentra al borde de su perdición, a un humano se le otorga poderes para poder protegerlo de la destrucción- le dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto y que haces aquí?- le dijo el rubio exasperado ya que por fin había reaccionado y no entendía nada.

-Porque tú eres el elegido Naruto, tú eres el Nuevo Avatar- le dijo nuevamente la figura de forma tranquila

-Avata... ¿qué?- el rubio ya se estaba exasperando por no entender nada.

-Avatar, eso es lo que eres y lo que fui yo anteriormente, a tu segunda pregunta, estoy aquí ya que yo fui el anterior Avatar y vengo a guiarte en tu despertar- respondió el sabio

-¿A guiarme?- Naruto intento calmarse, de alguna manera supo que no era el momento de exaltarse

-Veras, cada cierto tiempo nace un Avatar para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y evitar que este se rompa, los Avatar anteriores tienen el deber de guiar a sus sucesores en su camino- le dijo el hombre al rubio hincándose para ponerse a su altura - Empiezo por lo que es un Avatar, un Avatar es un elegido para mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, como te dije anteriormente, aparece uno cada vez que el mundo está amenazado a perder ese equilibrio por lo que pronto el mundo que conoces se verá envuelto en algo que cambiara para siempre el rumbo de las cosas-

-¿El mundo cambiara? ¡¿Que pasara?- le dijo el rubio algo asustado por lo que puede pasar.

-No lo sé Naruto, no sé lo que le sucederá a tu mundo, pero te puedo contar lo que le sucedió cuando yo vivía, lo que sucedió fue que apareció una criatura muy poderosa que amenazó con matar a todos los humanos, yo fui el elegido para ser el Avatar en esos tiempos para evitar que esa bestia hiciera de las suyas- el Sabio dijo esto mirando al cielo como intentando recordar todos los detalles.

-¿Y pudiste detenerlo?- le dijo el rubio poniendo atención a la historia.

-No, la verdad no pude derrotarlo, lo que si hice fue sellarlo en mi interior, como tú tienes a una parte de esa bestia en tu interior- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos azules del rubio.

-¿Mi interior?, acaso el Kyuubi en esa bestia- le dijo el rubio asustado y poniéndose la mano inconscientemente sobre su estómago.

-No como te dije, posees una parte de él, veras, cuando estuve a punto de morir para evitar que la criatura, a la cual llamábamos Juubi por tener diez colas, renaciera la dividí en nueve partes que distribuí por el mundo creando a nueve criaturas poderosas como el Kyuubi, pero no tanto como el Juubi- le dijo Rikudou al chico.

-¿Entonces el Kyuuubi causara destrucción en mi mundo?- le pregunto el chico al hombre frente a él.

-Como te dije, no sé lo que le sucederá a tu mundo, pero sé que el Kyuubi no será el que lo destruya- respondió.

-...- el rubio no tenía mucho que decir, aún estaba asimilando la información que le estaban dando.

-Lo que se, es que tu serás el salvador esta vez, yo te ayudare a conseguirlo- le dijo en un tono feliz el sabio al rubio que lo alentó un poco.

-¿y por qué soy yo el elegido a ser un Avatar?- le pregunto preocupado el rubio por tener esa carga encima.

-No lo sé, el destino supongo que te eligió, pero cuando supe que eras tú el siguiente Avatar te estuve observando desde que naciste desde el mundo de los espíritus, y te puedo asegurar de que eres el mejor para el trabajo, tienes un corazón puro- esto último le dijo poniéndole la mano a la altura del corazón al rubio - ya que no te dejaste llevar por el odio y la venganza contra los aldeanos de tu aldea y es más de alguna manera quieres que te reconozcan protegiéndolos, es una tarea bastante difícil pero muy loable Naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa el Sabio a Naruto quien se sintió bien y se sonrojo al ver que alguien le dijera esas palabras reconfortándolo de alguna manera.

-Enserio lo crees, a veces pienso que no lo lograre- le dijo Naruto con un cierto tono de tristeza.

-Sé que lo lograras, aun sin los poderes de Avatar estoy seguro que algún día lo lograrías Naruto, con esa actitud de no rendirte eres capaz de mucho y más- le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndole sus cabellos, haciendo sentir feliz al rubio sacándole la primera sonrisa desde que empezaron a hablar.

-Gracias... ¿Entonces, si soy un Avatar?, ¿Que poderes tengo?- le dijo el rubio con alegría en su voz como un niño con nuevo juguete.

-Veras un Avatar es capaz de utilizar todos los elementos principales, como son el viento, el agua, la tierra, el fuego y el rayo, estos son los elementos que pueden usar los ninjas como te dijeron en la academia ¿recuerdas?- le dijo el sennin a Naruto quien puso una cara como de intentar recordar algo.

-recuerdo pero muy poco, ¡Es que las clases eran muy aburridas!- le dijo el rubio haciendo gestos con las manos exagerando su respuesta.

-jejejeje, bueno para recordarte, los shinobis pueden usar su chacra para poder controlar estos elementos y en casos generarlos- le dijo el sennin.

-WOW!, es increíble, ¿y yo puedo controlarlos?- dijo con cara soñadora el rubio.

-Esa es la ventaja Naruto, una persona normal no puede controlarlos todos aunque entrene por años, es una limitación física de las personas, pero un Avatar es todo lo contrario, podrás controlarlos todos e incluso combinarlos- Naruto estaba poniendo mucha atención a las palabras del sabio

-¡¿De veras?- pregunto el muchacho imaginándose a él mismo lanzando rayos para todas partes, pero algo lo dejo en duda -¿combinarlos?- pregunto.

-Si podrás hacerlo, pero tendrás que entrenar mucho para lograrlo, que seas el Avatar no significa que ya podrás controlarlos todos de una vez, tendrás que aprender a utilizarlos, y combinarlos, significa que podrás usa más de un elemento a la vez para crear otro como el chico con el que luchaste en el país de las olas Haku, el controlaba el hielo combinando el viento y el agua así como muchos otros- el Sennin también estaba entusiasmado por la sonrisa del chico.

-¡Genial!, ¡Entrenare mucho para lograrlo datebayo!- chillo el chico con alegría.

-Otra cosa, el Avatar también es el puente entre el mundo físico y el mundo de los espíritus, lo que significa que podrás interactuar con espíritus que ronden la tierra y viajar al mundo de los espíritus- esto último provoco un escalofrió en el rubio.

-E..e..e..espíritus ¿¡FANTASMAS!- pregunto nervioso y asustado el chico

-jejejeje, si de alguna manera los fantasmas también son espíritus, pero tranquilo no todos son malos y los espíritus que se hacen llamar fantasmas son pocos y son solo gente normal que no pudo terminar sus asuntos en la tierra, podrás ayudarlos a descansar, también hay otros espíritus que tienen una misión en la tierra como algunos que son guardianes de ciertos lugares- le dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar al chico de su fobia a los fantasmas.

-Entiendo, ¿pero no tengo que interactuar mucho con ellos cierto?- dijo el chico aun asustado.

-Tranquilo, no tendrás que interactuar, al menos que afecten a tu mundo, por lo general solo afectan al mundo de los espíritus, y además yo soy un espíritu y no te estoy haciendo daño ¿no es así?- dijo el sabio divertido, puesto que las últimas palabras hicieron que el rubio saltara y se alejara de un salto del sabio.

-¡e..e..eres un espíritu! ¡Sálvenme!- dijo el rubio tratando de escapar pero el sabio lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

-¡Tranquilo, ya te dije que no te hare nada!- le dijo el sabio logrando calmar al rubio -Además, así podrás visitar a tus padres en el futuro-

-¡¿M..m..mis padres?- pregunto el chico sorprendido por esto -¿Sabes quiénes son? ¿Qué les paso? ¿Me abandonaron? ¿Murieron?...- pregunto el chico exaltado por saber de sus padres pero fue detenido por el sabio antes de que siguiera preguntando.

-Tranquilo, ya los conocerás, solo te puedo decir que te amaban mucho pero debido a una jugarreta del destino tuvieron que dar su vida por ti y la aldea- le dijo con un tono comprensivo al rubio tranquilizándolo.

-¿Enserio me amaban?- pregunto el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí, pero ya les preguntaras tú mismo, ahora volviendo al tema, yo debería haberte contactado hace mucho, quería evitar un poco el daño que te hacían los aldeanos pero el sello que mantiene al zorro en tu interior no me lo permitía, pero ahora que te han puesto un sello que bloquea al Kyuubi pude contactarte- le dijo el sabio haciendo que el rubio recordara su batalla con el cara de serpiente Orochimaru.

-¡El cara de Serpiente!- grito el rubio al recordarlo

-Si ese tipo, es muy peligroso y malvado, pero debo agradecerle, gracias a eso pude contactarte cuando enfureciste en tu pelea contra Kiba- dijo Rikudou

-Ya veo, jejeje, le salió el tiro por la culata parece jejejeje- dijo el rubio riéndose mientras se imaginaba la cara del tipo enojado

-Jejeje, sí, pero ese sello está haciendo estragos con tu sistema, dime ¿no sentías que te cansabas más rápido mientras luchabas?- le pregunto al chico

-Ahora que lo dices, si me sentía que me casaba más rápido, es por culpa de ese sello, ¿ahora qué hago?- pregunto preocupado el chico

-Tranquilo, te lo removeré en un segundo, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte, veras el avatar no está solo, siempre se elige a un animal guardián para que sea el compañero de vida del Avatar- le dijo al chico pero con una cara con un poco de preocupación.

-¡Enserio! ¡Qué bien tendré un compañero como Akamaru con Kiba! ¡Sí!- chillo el chico corriendo de un lado al otro por la noticia.

-Sí, pero hay un problema- dijo el sennin deteniendo al chico con el tono de su voz.

-¿Problema? ¿Cuál?- pregunto preocupado el chico

-Investigue quien sería tu animal compañero, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo supe, siempre ha estado a tu lado, pero no creo que le agrade la idea de que es tu animal compañero Jejeje, al menos no en su estado actual- dijo el sabio frotándose un dedo con mejilla nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? pero si yo nunca he tenido a una mascota ni nada- dijo el chico sin entender.

-No creo que me creas si te lo digo, mejor vayamos a verlo- dijo el sabio al momento de chasquear los dedos.

Cuando chasqueo los dedos, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaban en otro lugar, ahora era una habitación gigantesca, de aspecto lúgubre, en el techo había muchas tuberías que se dirigían a una especie de jaula que se veía al otro lado de la habitación pero solo se veía oscuridad dentro de esta, también el piso estaba inundado por una ligera capa de agua, las puertas de la jaula al interior de la habitación eran enormes y en la unión de las puertas de la jaula había un papel pegado que decía "sello".

El sabio comenzó a caminar hacia la Jaula, mientras el chico lo seguía tras de él, cuando llegaron a unos pasos de la jaula se detuvieron luego de que una gran garra intento apresarlos, pero no lo consiguió por la distancia de estos a la jaula, el chico cayó de espaldas cuando sucedió esto asustado, el hombre quedo impasible simplemente parado mirando hacia la jaula, luego se vieron unos grandes ojos rojos que los veían atentamente, luego como por arte de magia el interior se ilumino mostrando una gigantesca criatura con forma de zorro, de pelaje rojo sangre brillante y 9 colas ondeaban detrás de él.

-¿N…n...no me digas que ese es el Kyuubi?- pregunto el chico al hombre que lo acompañaba, pero este no respondió puesto que fue interrumpido

-kukukuku así que por fin mi carcelero viene a verme- dijo el zorro al momento de volver intentar atacar al chico con su garra -Si no fuera por esta jaula te comería mocoso- dijo el zorro mirando fijamente al chico.

-¡TU! ¡Por tu culpa la aldea me odia, maldita bola de pelos!- grito el chico perdiéndole el miedo a la criatura apuntándolo con su mano

-Cuidado con tus palabras mocoso, te comería si pudiera- le dijo el Kyuubi acercando su cabeza a la puerta mostrando sus dientes, el chico iba a seguir gritándole al zorro pero el hombre que lo acompañaba lo interrumpió.

-¡Basta! ¡Tú Kyuubi tranquilízate! sabes que no puedes salir de ahí por el sello, así que cálmate- le dijo el hombre con tono autoritario.

-Solo porque eres quien me creo no te da derecho a darme órdenes maldito- le dijo el zorro al hombre.

-Sabes que no tenía opción, tu "padre" era muy peligroso si no se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera vuelto de donde vino todos estaríamos tranquilos- le respondió el hombre calmando los ánimos del lugar -Pero no vengo hablar de mis acciones pasadas, al parecer ya estas enterado de todo-

-Sí, se quién es este mocoso y que es el Avatar, por eso no deje que lo contactaras, pero como el muy estúpido dejo que le pusieran otro sello sobre el que tenía me arruino los planes- dijo el zorro en tono cabreado.

-Así que tú fuiste el responsable de que no supiera nada ¡maldita bola de pelos súper desarrollada!- le grito el rubio al zorro.

-Obvio, no dejare que te vuelvas muy poderoso y me controles, ¡eso jamás sucederá de nuevo!- dijo el Kyuubi molesto con el chico por cómo le hablaba.

-¿De nuevo?- dijo el chico sin entender a que se refería.

-Tranquilo ya hablaremos de eso luego Naruto- dijo el sabio al chico para voltear a ver nuevamente al zorro -No vinimos a seo, entonces sabes que eres el animal compañero del chico pero ese odio solo te ciega, tendremos que quitarte ese odio de tu ser- le dijo el sennin mirando seriamente al zorro.

-¡JAMAS! te devorare primero maldito- dijo el zorro erizando todos sus pelos mirándolo con odio.

-Que hará Ryu-sensei- dijo el rubio asustado por cómo se puso el Kyuubi.

-¿Sensei?, bueno como soy tu guía creo que me puedes decir así- dijo el sennin con una sonrisa mirando al rubio para luego mirarlo seriamente -Naruto para lograrlo necesitare mis poderes, debido a que eres el Avatar puedo tomar el control de tu cuerpo por un momento, tendré que luchar un poco con el Kyuubi para arrinconarlo y usar los poderes de avatar para separar su parte buena y su parte maligna- dijo el Sabio inclinándose frente al rubio para quedar a su altura -¿me lo permites?-

-¿eto... no me pasara nada?- pregunto preocupado el chico.

-Tranquilo no te pasara nada solo usare tu cuerpo y utilizare nuestros poderes, ya que yo ya los se usar y tú no, por eso necesito hacerlo, ahora soy solo un espíritu por lo que no puedo hacerlo, pero con tu cuerpo si puedo hacerlo- aclaro el sennin a un asustado Naruto.

-e…e…está bien- dijo el rubio no muy convencido, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en esa persona.

-Muy bien, comenzare, ¡recordé algo! después de que purifique al Kyuubi te esperara una sorpresa- dijo el sennin para luego introducirse dentro del cuerpo del chico.

Cuando se introdujo completamente una luz lo recubrió completamente, cuando se disipo se podía observar al sennin en vez de Naruto, pero su cuerpo brillaba al igual que sus ojos.

- En el exterior -

La misma transformación se vio en el exterior, de repente una gran masa de chacra salió del chico y luego una luz que los cegó a todos, cuando recuperaron la vista, en lugar en chico se podía ver una figura de un hombre adulto casi completo hecho de luz, se notaba un collar de colmillos que rodeaba su cuello además de unos mechones de cabello que semejaban cuernos y unos ojos grises con 6 círculos concéntricos que brillaban fuertemente.

Cuando comenzó la transformación una gran corriente de aire se hizo presente empujando a algunos hacia atrás, en especial al Inuzuka que por estas más cerca salió despedido hacia atrás golpeándose en la pared junto a su compañero y al jounnin réferi, ambos fueron expulsados con violencia.

Todos los demás se mantuvieron con dificultad donde estaban gracias a que mandaron chacra a sus pies para mantenerse firmes, cuando la transformación termino todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero más Kakashi, Sandaime y Orochimaru cuando identificaron los ojos del sujeto, también observaron que se había formado una barrera transparente alrededor del sujeto, solo se sabía que estaba hay porque resplandecía en sectores a momentos.

-Ri…Rinnegan- susurro Kakashi sin darse cuenta, pero su alumna logro escucharlo.

-¡Rinnegan! ¡¿Qué es eso Kakashi-sensei?- grito la chica de pelo rosa del equipo 7

Todos se sorprendieron de eso, los jounnin que no lo identificaron en un comienzo pero cuando lo dijo Kakashi lo recordaron y se sorprendieron.

-¿que...que le paso.. a... Naruto-kun.. Kurenai-sensei.. y que.. es eso.. del rinnegan?- pregunto Hinata a su maestra.

-No lo sé Hinata, pero esa persona que esta hay posee el tercer doujutsu conocido y que se creía perdido, los dos primeros son el sharingan, el byakugan como el tuyo, y el rinnegan, se dice que el creador del ninjutsu el sabio de los seis caminos fue el único que lo tenía además de ser el más poderoso de los tres- le respondió su maestra.

-Que problemático, pero sabes algo más Asuma-sensei- le pregunto Shikamaru a su maestro.

-Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, no sé lo que pasa, puesto que Kakashi nos ha confirmado que no es lo que esperábamos-

Hiruzen estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una lógica en lo que estaba presenciando, pero nada podía encontrar, mientras que su alumno que estaba encubierto, estaba igual de sorprendido no se esperaba que existiera el rinnegan aparte del jefe de la organización que abandono hace años.

- En el interior de Naruto -

Se apreciaba a Rikudou en vez de Naruto, estaba frente a la jaula mirando fijamente al zorro que estaba erizado preparándose para una batalla, luego el sabio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la jaula cuando estuvo junto a esta dio un salto para quedar suspendido en el aire frente al papel que decía sello, luego de sacarlo observo una cerradura en forma de espiral, espero unos momentos hasta que una figura apareció a su lado.

-¡Quien eres tú! ¡Aléjate del sello!- le dijo la figura que apareció a su lado poniéndose entre Rikudou y el sello.

-Tranquilo, necesito liberar el sello para liberar el Kyuubi y despojarlo de su odio para que vuelva a ser la criatura de la luz que debiera ser- le dijo Rikudou a su interlocutor -descuida tu hijo está bien Minato, él me dejo utilizar su cuerpo unos momentos para hacer esto- dijo el sabio al momento de deshacer su forma por unos segundos y mostrar el cuerpo de Naruto para luego volver a tomar la forma de Rikudou (lo mismo paso en el exterior dejando a todos sorprendidos).

-Como sé que puedo confiar en ti y no tomaste el cuerpo de Naruto a la fuerza- le dijo Minato al hombre aun en posición de defensa.

-Te mostrare lo que ha sucedido desde que sellaste al Kyuubi dentro de tu hijo hasta la conversación que tuve con él y lo entenderás- le dijo Rikudou al momento de crear un genjutsu que atrapo a Minato y justamente le mostro todo lo que le dijo el sennin.

-¡Maldición!, no puedo creer que le hicieron a mi hijo, ¡Maldición!, no puedo creer que no les tenga odio, me hace sentir orgullosos, pero a la vez molesto con la aldea, pero dejando eso de lado, aun no sé si confiar en ti, pero algo me dice que lo haga así que hazlo, espero no equivocarme- le dijo Yondaime al momento de dejar la ilusión y dándole paso a Rikudou.

-Tranquilo te aseguro que no le hare nada, además me lo agradecerás, puesto que no tendrás que utilizar tu chacra para reforzar el sello y tendrás más tiempo para conversar con tu hijo junto a tu esposa, ahora espérame junto a ella cuando aparezca en la mente del chico (ahora están en el sello)- le dijo el sennin al rubio mayor tocándole el hombro como señal de tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, confiare en usted Rikudou-sama- le dijo el rubio mayor al momento de desaparecer.

-Bueno, es hora de un pequeño ejercicio no es así, Kyuubi-kun- le dijo el poseedor del Rinnegan al Kyubi en tono burlón haciéndolo enfadar.

-Maldito, no creas que te lo dejare fácil, te voy a devorar y seré libre por fin nuevamente- le dijo el zorro.

Luego de esto no dijeron más palabras, Rikudou acerco la mano a la cerradura y giro la mano, la cerradura imito su mano y giro hasta que se abrió completamente, en ese momento Kyuubi golpeo con fuerza le puerta de la jaula abriéndola de golpe.

El Kyuubi se lanzó inmediatamente contra el hombre llevo sus manos hacia atrás y luego con rapidez las llevo hacia adelante lo que causo que el agua a sus pies siguiera el movimiento de sus manos creando una gigantesca ola que golpeo al zorro, inmediatamente el Kyuubi fue lanzado con violencia en sentido contrario al que venía causándole gran daño, aun así se recuperó inmediatamente corriendo a toda velocidad contra el sennin, quien cayó al suelo, luego de saltar en dirección al bijuu para quedar más cerca, bajo sus manos apuntando al suelo para levantarlas rápidamente lo que el agua imito haciendo que una gran masa de agua le levantare frente a él, luego dio un paso al frente y con ambas manos dirigió el agua frente él logrando que una ola gigantesca se dirigiera contra Kyubi , cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, el sabio que tenía las manos abiertas en palmas las cerro lo que hizo que el agua se congelara antes de dar el golpe, El zorro rugió con fuerza despedazando el hielo frente a él y lanzar los fragmentos hacia el sabio que los esquivo como pudo pero aun así se llevó algunos cortes solo superficiales pero que sangraban bastante.

Ryu se recuperó rápidamente, poso sus manos a sus costados, con la palma abierta empezó a girarlas sobre si mismas para luego mandarlas al frente cerrando sus puños, lo que sucedió a continuación fue que varias estacas de agua salieron a los costados del sabio que se congelaron al instante y salieron disparadas hacia el zorro quien por su tamaño no pudo esquivarlas todas, algunas las recibió protegiéndose con sus colas mientras otras le ocasionaron daño enterrándose o rozándole la piel, sacándole un rugido de dolor a la bestia seguida de algunas maldiciones contra su oponente.

El sabio no paro, movió sus brazos rápidamente estirándolas a su costado izquierdo, estirando sus dedos índice y corazón, para luego hacer el mismo movimiento a su costado derecho mientras las puntas de sus dedos se electrificaban, luego las dirigió hacia adelante.

De la punta de sus dedos salió un gran rayo de electricidad que golpeo al Kyuubi que al estar empapado, debido al primer ataque, recibió más daño a causa de la descarga tumbándolo, estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que con dificultad se levantó, dirigió sus colas al frente y reunió gran cantidad de energía frente a él para luego tragarla, en ese momento el hombre ya se imaginaba lo que venía, empezó a girar sus manos a los costados como si nadara en sentido inverso, el zorro lanzo una bola de chacra muy condensada hacia el sabio quien seguía moviendo sus manos de esa forma tan extraña, cuando la bola estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del sannin, la bola dirigió su curso hacia arriba, lo que hacía el sabio fue crear una corriente de aire tan poderosa que absorbió la bola de chacra, luego el sabio dio un salto y giro como si tratara de dar una patada giratoria al aire, lo que hizo que la bola de chacra se dirigiera hacia el zorro que no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y se vio envuelto en la explosión que retumbo en todo el lugar.

-Recuerda que luche contra el Juubi, ya me sé todos sus trucos y lo que haces no es nada nuevo y más encima no tienen ni la mitad del poder del Juubi- le dijo el sennin a medida que se acercaba dónde estaba el Kyuubi.

Cuando se disipo el humo que quedo de la explosión se vio un Kyuubi bastante herido, intentaba pararse pero no podía, el sennin se acercó a su cabeza y se subió sobre ella, poso sus 2 manos sobre esta y cerró los ojos concentrándose para luego gritar -¡Separación de Almas!- para luego el Kyuubi rugió con gran fuerza por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, un aura oscura salió de su cuerpo violentamente dirigiéndose hacia el cielo.

- En el exterior -

Para horror de los presentes los cortes que hirieron la sennin también se formaron haciendo sangrar el cuerpo frente a ellos, varios gritos ahogados se escucharon en la sala, algunas de las chicas apartaron la vista como el caso de la heredera Hyuuga quien solo susurraba el nombre del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y apartaba la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas lograban escapar de sus parpados, nadie se dio cuenta de esto, pues todos estaban absortos en lo que sucedía.

Luego de esto, pasaron unos momentos en que todos observaban al hombre que seguía de pie sin decir ni hacer nada, cuando de repente un aura sumamente oscura empezó a salir de su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia el cielo atravesando la estructura del edificio perdiéndose en el cielo.

Cuando esa energía oscura comenzó a salir del cuerpo del hombre, todos en el salón sintieron un gran escalofrió producto de la sed de sangre y odio provenía de esa energía oscura, algunos quisieron intervenir por el miedo que les produjo esa energía, pero estaban paralizados, esa energía se sentía sumamente poderosa y siniestra que los dejo paralizados.

-¡¿q..q..qué es eso?- pregunto una muy asustada Ino que logro mover sus manos para abrasarse a sí misma producto del miedo que le produjo.

Sakura cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza gritando, esa sensación fue peor que la que sintió en su pelea con Orochimaru que la había dejado paralizada, pero esa vez fue realmente peor, además de traerle los recuerdos de esa batalla y la anterior contra Zabuza, pero no se comparaban a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Hinata logro quedarse de pie, pero también se abrazaba a si misma producto del temor y preocupación por el rubio a quien admiraba y amaba.

Temari solo se quedó paralizada aun cuando sentía un gran temor producto de esa energía oscura logro mantenerse erguida en parte debido a que estaba algo acostumbrada a sentir la sed de sangre de su hermano, pero en lo que concuerda con las demás es que esto es aún peor que tener a su hermano transformado frente a ella.

Los demás se mantuvieron rígidos en su posición, paralizados por la sensación que les produjo la energía, incluso el Hokage estaba paralizado.

Luego de unos momentos la energía termino de salir del cuerpo del hombre volviendo a mostrarse la figura del hombre.

- En el interior de Naruto -

-Ya está- dijo Rikudou Sennin luego de pararse frente a la criatura que se encontraba frente a él, ahora era un gran Zorro que en sus cuatro extremidades media cerca de metro y medio, blanco como la nieve, una sola gran cola ondeaba detrás del zorro, ojos azules como el cielo parecidos al del chico rubio solo que con la pupila alargada como si fuera felino.

-He vuelto a ser el mismo antes de que me golpeara esa energía oscura- dijo el zorro dándose una vuelta para observar los cambios, luego vio hacia el agua mirando su reflejo -¡Sí! por fin libre de rencor y odio soy feliz- chillo el zorro.

-Me alegra, lo siento por lo que te cause hace muchos años, realmente lo lamento- le hizo una reverencia el hombre al zorro como señal disculpa.

-Tranquilo se porque lo hiciste, solo fue desafortunado al encontrarme justo en la trayectoria de la energía oscura del Juubi- dijo el zorro acercándose al hombre de forma tranquila.

-Dejare el cuerpo del pequeño para que se conozcan- dijo el sabio para luego una gran luz lo cubriera para luego aparecer el chico y el hombre por separados.

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Y quién eres tú?-Pregunto el chico mirando al zorro frente a él junto al sennin.

-Lo que pasa fue que luche contra Kyuubi, cuando lo derrote le quite la parte del alma del Juubi contenida en él expulsándola al exterior, este amigo a mi lado es la forma original del Kyuubi antes de que la energía oscura el Juubi lo alcanzara y lo transformara en el demonio- le explico el sabio.

-Así es muchacho, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kitsukaze que viene de Zorro y Viento, es decir soy el Zorro del Viento y soy tu compañero- dijo el zorro acercando su cabeza acariciando con ella al chico que al principio no se movió por estar perplejo pero luego correspondió acariciando la cabeza del zorro, luego de un momento se separaron y el zorro volvió a hablar -a todo esto, que pasara con la energía del Juubi que me expulsaste- mirando al sabio.

-Eso es algo de lo que quería hablaros, cuando salgan tienen que estar pendiente puesto que seguramente esa energía volverá a caer en algún ser creando otro Kyuubi en el mundo, háblenlo solo con el Hokage, el sabrá que decisiones tomar, ya que Naruto aún no estás listo para enfrentar a un ser de ese poder- dijo el sennin mirando a Naruto seriamente.

-¡Entendido Ryu-sensei!- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en su frente como saludo militar sacando una ligera risa en los tres personajes.

-Bueno ahora falta liberar tu poder de Avatar, quizás duela un poco pero resiste ¿sí?- le dijo el sabio mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico.

De inmediato una gran oleada de energía salió del rubio, la parte superior de sus ropas salieron despedidas con violencia dejando su torso al descubierto, luego unas marcas como remolinos se formaron en sus brazos a la altura del hombro del chico, el sello en su estómago brillo con fuerza para luego desaparecer, en su espalda aparecieron 5 círculos en el borde de uno más grande, todo esto sucedió mientras el rubio gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor.

- En el exterior -

Todo sucedía de la misma manera, se sorprendieron cuando la figura volvió a tomar la forma de Naruto, lo que los tranquilizo un poco pero momentos después todos se asustaron cuando empezó a gritar del dolor mientras sus ropas de la parte superior de su cuerpo salían despedidas con violencia y desintegradas, en sus brazos las figuras de los remolinos y en su espalda un extraño tatuaje de 5 círculos en el borde de otro más grande, pero lo que más alarmo a los adultos al menos fue que el sello de su estómago apareció y comenzó a brillar con fuerza para luego desaparecer.

Varios gritos ahogados se escucharon cuando el chico empezó a gritar en especial uno de la chica del equipo 8 que empezó a lagrimear al ver el sufrimiento del chico frente a sus ojos.

-Rayos que está sucediendo- se preguntó más para sí mismo el Hokage cuando vio como el sello del estómago del chico desaparecía lo que lo alarmo de sobremanera -¡Todos prepárense para escapar de ser necesario!- grito el Sandaime a todos los presentes, lo que alarmo a todos.

Kakashi se acercó rápidamente junto a otros Jounnin al Sandaime,-Sandaime ¿Que cree que haya pasado al sello?- pregunto algo asustado al ver que el sello desapareció.

-No lo sé Kakashi, pero en caso de que se libere quiero que los saques a todos de aquí entendiste- le respondió le Hokage a su subordinado obteniendo por respuesta un simple Hai.

Los menores cada vez estaban que entendían menos, porque su Hokage les decía que tenían que prepararse para huir de Naruto, nadie entendía nada, les preguntaban a sus maestros pero estos se negaban a responderles.

- En el interior de Naruto -

Una vez que todo termino el chico cayo de rodillas jadeando por el cansancio -¿Q..que p..paso?- dijo entrecortadamente a causa de los jadeos.

-He liberado tus habilidades de Avatar, mira crea un Kage bunshin para explicarte lo que hay en tu espalda- le dijo el sennin a Naruto, quien obedeció al instante, el clon se puso frente al original quien pudo ver el extraño tatuaje que apareció en su espalda.

-Las marcas en tus brazos son tus marcas distintivas, por lo que se cada avatar tiene sus propias marcas que lo distinguen de los demás Avatar, por ejemplo yo tengo estas marcas alrededor de mi cuello- le mostro las marcas - mientras que el tatuaje de tu espalda representa los elementos que puedes controlar, cada vez que controles uno aparecerá un símbolo dentro de uno de los círculos, cuando los tengas todos y comiences a mezclarlos aparecerán unas líneas mostrando los elementos que combinas para crear otro elemento, por ejemplo cuando manejes el hielo aparecerá una línea desde la marca del viento hasta la marca del agua y así sucesivamente.

-¿y cómo hago para controlar los elementos y que aparezcan los tatuajes?- pregunto el rubio viendo detenidamente el tatuaje en el clon.

-De eso hablaremos más tarde, pero básicamente tienes que pasar unas pruebas frente a los guardianes elementales- le explico el sennin.

-¿Guardianes?- pregunto con cara de no entender el rubio.

-Criaturas como yo, yo soy el guardián del viento, como yo existen 5 criaturas que te harán distintas pruebas y te otorgaran los poderes elementales -esta vez fue el zorro quien hablo –Nosotros les otorgamos las habilidades de controlar los elementos a su antojo a ciertos humanos elegidos, aparte del avatar, y que poseen cierta compatibilidad a cada elemento, son muy pocos los que son compatibles, generalmente están relacionados con el avatar de turno, pero a diferencia del avatar existe la posibilidad de que ganen otras habilidades aparte de controlar un elemento, el avatar al controlar todos los elementos no se le permite ganar más habilidades-

-¿Pero cuál es la diferencia, si se pueden aprender técnicas elementales sin necesidad de ir a los guardianes?- pregunto el rubio, extrañado recordando las técnicas de fuego del miembro de su equipo.

-Al darle el don nosotros, su habilidad con el elemento es tal que no necesitan sellos y no necesitan el uso de chacra para controlarlo ya que usan la energía inherente del elemento en la naturaleza- le explico el zorro al chico.

-ya veo- respondió el chico –entonces si tú eres el guardián del viento ¿me harás pasar una prueba?- le pregunto entusiasmado a Kitsukaze.

-Normalmente lo haría, pero esta vez hare una excepción, porque me caes bien y porque no te has dejado llevar por la oscuridad- le dijo el zorro al momento de poner la punta de su cola sobre la frente del muchacho –Tranquilo esta vez no dolerá- le dijo al ver la cara de espanto que puso el chico por un momento.

Al momento en el círculo de la derecha de la espalda del rubio brillo para luego dejar ver unas marcas de remolinos, tres para ser exactos, esto pasó tanto en la espalda del chico como en la del clon, lo mismo paso en el exterior.

-¿Esa marca significa que controlo el viento?- pregunto el chico al ver la marca sobre el clon con detenimiento luego de apartarse un poco del zorro.

-Así es, ahora debes ser capaz de controlar las corrientes de aire a tu voluntad, mira inténtalo- le respondió, el rubio se levantó sin saber qué hacer, ya que se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo durante todo el proceso, solo por instinto llevo una de sus manos hacia atrás y luego la mando rápidamente hacia adelante lo que causo una corriente de aire en la misma dirección que tomo su brazo.

-¡Genial!- grito el rubio.

-Ahora solo debes entrenar y buscar a los guardianes para dominar los demás, aunque deberás entrenar para controlar bien el elemento viento- le dijo el sennin poniendo una mano en su hombro -Jejejejeje ahora que recuerdo, parece que hemos armado revuelo en el exterior, siento como todos están alarmados, seguramente vieron como desaparecía el sello en tu estomago Naruto- le dijo el mayor al chico.

-¡¿Qué? Me olvide por completo de los exámenes- chillo el chico poniendo cara de terror.

-Tranquilo puse una barrera alrededor de tu cuerpo no podrán hacerte nada, vamos a tu mente de vuelta ahí el tiempo lo manejas a tu antojo hay podemos hablar el tiempo que queramos mientras en el exterior solo pasen unos segundos- dijo el mayor al momento de chasquear los dedos volviendo a la habitación blanca junto al zorro.

-¡¿Enserio aquí el tiempo corre de esa manera?- pregunto el chico sin percatarse de que habían dos presencias más en el lugar.

-Así es, en el otro lugar, estábamos en el lugar donde se encontraba el sello, ahora debe de haber desaparecido cuando dejamos ese lugar, pero eso no importa ahora, quiero presentarte a dos personas que te agradaran mucho- dijo el mayor al momento que tomaba al chico por los hombros y lo giraba para que viera a dos personas más en la habitación, un rubio alto con una gabardina que le cubría toda la parte posterior de color blanco, debajo de esta un traje de Jounnin de Konoha, el usual traje azul y la chaqueta verde con bolsillos, y de unos profundos ojos azules que le sonreía mientras tenia a una mujer pelirroja abrazada de la cintura quien tenía su pelo suelto que le llegaba casi a los pies, con un vestido oscuro de tirantes que la cubría totalmente con una camisa debajo de esta, de ojos de un oscuro purpura quien también le sonreía de forma cálida, de alguna forma al chico esas dos personas que le sonreían le transmitían un sentimiento cálido que no entendía.

-Te presento a Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki, Tus padres- le dijo el sennin.

Al principio se Impresiono al saber que ese hombre era su héroe de la infancia el cuarto Hokage, pero cuando escucho las últimas dos palabras se quedó sin habla paralizado, pensando "M..m..mis p..padres", gruesas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos cuando reacciono y comenzó a correr en dirección a las dos personas para abrazarlas fuertemente, estas se hincaron para recibirlo con un cálido abrazo, a ellos también les corrieron gruesas lágrimas cuando su hijo los abrazo, estuvieron así durante largos minutos, los mayores ya se habían calmado pero el chico seguía llorando por haber conocido a sus padres y poder abrazarlos mientras el Sennin y el Zorro se habían alejado un poco para darles un poco de privacidad, luego de otros minutos más el chico comenzaba a calmarse y se separó de sus padres limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Enserio son mis padres?- susurro el chico debido a que por la emoción no podía hablar más fuerte, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

-Así es Naruto- le dijo Kushina de manera suave y cariñosa

-Lamentamos haberte dejado solo, pero tuvimos un motivo para eso, espero nos perdones- hablo esta vez el rubio mayor.

-¿motivo?, ¿no fue solo para salvar la aldea del zorro?- pregunto el chico.

-En parte sí, pero otra parte es que apareció un sujeto que controlo al Kyuubi para atacar la aldea, es muy poderoso sin poder extra creí que no podrías derrotarlo, yo no pude en su momento, solo pude quitarle el control sobre el zorro-

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a relatarle lo que sucedió el día de su nacimiento, dejándolo algo conmocionado pero feliz al saber que sus padres si lo amaban y no lo odiaban como alguna vez pensó.

-Gracias por contarme la verdad, les aseguro que no dejare que ese sujeto vuelva a atacar la aldea, ¡Seré mejor que tu Papa y seré mejor shinobi que ti mamá!- les dijo Naruto a sus padres sacándoles una sonrisa -¡me volveré el Hokage Naranja de Konoha por al amarillo de mi papá y el rojo de mi mamá!- grito volviéndolos a abrazar.

Luego los mayores le comenzaron a conversar de sus vidas a su hijo, su madre comenzó a retarle por comer solo ramen y no alimentarse bien, logrando sacarle una promesa al chico de que comería mas verduras, también Naruto le dijo un cumplido por el bello cabello de su madre que se le vería bien a él a lo que la mujer le respondió con un "Te quiero" por ser la segunda persona que le dijo un cumplido por este, Naruto les comento de las misiones que ha tenido hasta el momento, de Iruka, de los senseis de los novatos y de los pocos amigos que logro hacer en la academia y que están con él en estos momentos realizando el examen a chunnin, cuando hablo de cierta chica que se le ponía roja cuando se acercaba y tartamudeaba cerca de él, sus padres se miraron entre sí para luego sonreírle y decirle que se acercara más y fuera bueno con ella y se daría cuenta de porque de esa actitud, también les hablo de cierta chica de la que creía estar enamorado y que lo golpeaba a cada rato, sus padres le dijeron que dejara de comportarse como "fanboy" con ella, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de cómo actuaba se espantó, odiaba a las fangirls que asechaban a Sasuke y cuando se dio cuenta que actuaba igual, eso le aterro y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos quizás estuvieran equivocados a lo que sus padres le dieron la razón, lo que lo desilusiono pero también le dijeron que había alguien especial que si lo quería a él y que solo debía hallara, Naruto intento que le dijeran quien era pero estos solo le dijeron que debía averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Conversaron durante horas, Naruto quiso preguntarles sobre sus técnicas, pero justo se les acabo el tiempo debido a que cada vez se veían mas traslucidos debido a que se quedaban sin chacra, en ese momento Rikudou se les acerco, los mayores le agradecieron por dejar que conversaran con su hijo y este solamente les dio una sonrisa y prometiéndoles que se encargaría de su hijo por algún tiempo mientras le enseñaría como contactar con el mundo de los espíritus así que podrían volverse a ver, cosa que alegro a los tres que se abrazaron hasta que los mayores desaparecieron, el chico se quedó ahí parado unos momentos recordando las palabras que hablo con sus padres mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Naruto, ya verás que los volverás a ver, además que tenemos que ir al mundo de los espíritus para obtener la otra parte KitsuKaze que fue absorbida junto con la otra parte del Kyuubi y tu padre- le dijo el sennin al chico poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo mientras el zorro se ponía a su lado y lo acariciaba con su cabeza.

-Ya no estarás más solo Cachorro, ahora me tienes a mí y a este viejo- le dijo el zorro sacándole una vena en la frente al sabio por como lo llamo.

-Bueno, es hora que vuelvas, me quedare en tu mente hasta que aprendas a contactarme al mundo de los espíritus, cuando vuelvas has estos sellos- le muestra una serie de sellos que el chico memoriza- luego extiende tus manos al frente, así Kitsukaze saldrá de tu mente y volverá a tu mundo.

-Está bien, gracias por todo, espero volverlo a ver pronto- le dijo el chico al momento de abrazarlo tomando desprevenido al hombre.

-De nada Naruto- le respondió el hombre al momento de corresponderle el abrazo para luego poner una mano en su frente tocándosela con los dedos para que luego el chico desapareciera del lugar.

-El chico esta emotivo luego de ver a sus padres jejeje, espero que vuelva a ser el de antes, no sé si soportare mucho si se vuelve un emo- dijo el zorro - Bueno, no sé si nos volvamos a ver, pero fue un gusto- dijo el zorro al momento de desaparecer del lugar también.

-Este chico está destinado a cosas grandes, lo sé, espero que él si logre la verdadera paz- pensó el hombre en voz alta.

- En el Exterior -

Luego de que el chico dejo de gritar y aparecieran esos extraños tatuajes, todo estuvo calmo por unos minutos hasta que de pronto todos saltaron debido al estrés que tenían.

-¡BIEN!- grito de pronto el rubio levantando las manos y poniéndose de pie al instante, al momento la barrera desapareció y el chico sin percatarse de las miradas sobre él comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos y poner la mano al frente gritando -Kushiyose no Jutsu: Kitsukaze- delante de él en una gran bola de humo apareció un gran zorro que en cuatro patas media cerca de metro y medio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Qué bien!, años que no me estiraba- dijo el zorro blanco ojiazul mientras se estiraba haciendo caso omiso a todos los demás -he Cachorro ¿porque nos observan tanto?- pregunto el zorro al percatarse de las miradas haciendo que el chico también se percatara.

-¡Ah! ¡El examen! ¡Con todo lo que paso volví a olvidarlo!- grito el chico al ver las miradas de todos sacando la lengua -oe jiji ¿quede descalificado? ¿Por abandonar tanto tiempo?- pregunto el chico a un Hokage perplejo que no respondía nada ni hacia nada.

-¿He?, no solo han pasado como 20 minutos- dijo el viejo aun sin saber qué hacer, debido a todo lo anterior.

-¡¿Qué?, juraba que habían pasado horas mientras conversaba- dijo el chico.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el viejo cachorro, dentro de tu mente el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido, lo único demoroso fue la liberación del Kyuubi- dijo el Zorro al muchacho.

Esto último dejo desencajados a todos, ¿Como que liberación del Kyuubi?.

-¡Ah! es cierto, creo que se me olvido jejeje, es que fueron muchas cosas- dijo el chico al momento de poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza en su típica pose.

-Si conversaste con tus padres por horas, incluso me di una siesta con el viejo ese y cuando despertamos aun estabas con ellos- le dijo el Zorro, mientras el chico ponía cara nostálgica.

-Si al menos sé que me querían, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí todavía- dijo el chico con una lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Cachorro, sabes que los volverás a ver tarde o temprano, además de dijimos ya no estás solo el viejo estará contigo un tiempo antes de volver mientras yo me quedare contigo para siempre- dijo el zorro al momento de lamerle la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas sacándole una risa al chico.

Luego de esto por fin reacciono el Hokage saltando enfrente del chico haciendo reaccionar a todos los demás.

-¡Que mierda estás hablando Naruto, que fue todo eso que acaba de suceder, y que es eso de que liberaste al Kyuubi!- dijo ya exasperado el viejo.

-Tranquilo jiji, pasaron muchas cosas, después te cuento que tomara su tiempo y con respecto al Kyuubi, al menos ya no existe como zorro, pero eso te lo tengo que decir en privado, ordenes de mi sensei, solo puedo decir que el Kyuubi no Kitsune ya no Existe- dijo el chico con una sonrisa por haberse quitado esa carga tan pesada.

-¡E..e..Enserio!- grito el viejo sin saber que pensar por esa noticia.

-¡Si viejo!, bueno luego te cuento con más detalles, mi combate sigue ¿no?- dijo el chico al momento de buscar a Kiba para seguir con el combate.

-¿He?, si sigue, pero primero quien es él- dijo el anciano apuntando al gran zorro.

-A, ¿él? es mi compañero, te presento a Kitsukaze, por si el nombre no te lo dice en el Zorro del viento- dijo el chico omitiendo que era anteriormente el Kyuubi para que no lo odiaran.

-A bueno, aun no entiendo nada, luego de los exámenes tendrás que explicármelo ¿está bien?- Dijo el viejo sin entender nada aun –Pero antes ¿qué es eso de que conversaste con tus padres?-

-A eso, es que cuando mi papá creo el sello, también sello parte de las almas suya y de mi mamá para que me ayudaran en el futuro en caso de que tuviera problemas con el sello o luchara con el zorro por el control, pero debido a que el sello desapareció quedaron libres y pude conocerlos y hablar con ellos, por lo que entendí en mi cabeza el tiempo es diferente al normal por lo que hable horas con ellos- le explico el chico –pero luego te lo cuento con más detalles jiji- le dijo el rubio -Bueno no comencé a luchar contigo amigo así que porque no me esperas junto a mi equipo, son los de allá- dijo el rubio al zorro apuntando donde aún se encontraba Sakura al lado de un Kakashi con su ojo abierto a mas no poder.

-Ok muchacho, muéstrales el verdadero poder en un maestro del viento- dijo el zorro al momento de empezar a caminar en dirección de donde le dijo el rubio, lo increíble es que parecía caminar por en el aire ya que fue en línea recta donde estaban las galerías no por las escaleras, se puso detrás de las personas diciéndoles un simple "hola" y luego de echo junto a la pared a descansar un rato.

Luego de esto el chico busco con la mirada a Kiba hasta que lo encontró contra la pared junto a Akamaru aun transformado en Kiba y al jounnin réferi.

-¡OYE! ¡Kiba ven aquí, que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el futuro Hokage Naranja de la Hoja te pateara el culo!- grito el chico nuevamente dejando a todos sorprendidos debido a que se agregó otro apellido.

Continuara...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado en especial por que fue bastante más del doble de lo que llevaba escrito en la anterior a este capítulo, espero que queden conformes, tratare que los siguientes tan largos como este, pero no prometo nada.

Espero que me dejen algún comentario, por más simple que sea es gratificante que se den el tiempo de dejar un mensaje.

Cualquier error espero me lo hagan saber para seguir mejorando.

Bueno sin más me despido.

Saludos y suerte.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
